


“Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?”

by SomePiece



Series: Flufftember 2020 [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: 3rd person pov, Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Pranks and Practical Jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 17:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28834728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomePiece/pseuds/SomePiece
Summary: Just a little fluffy ficlet, based on the prompt in the title. Part of Flufftember challenge I was running on my blog.
Relationships: Portgas D. Ace/Original Female Character(s), Portgas D. Ace/Reader, Portgas D. Ace/You
Series: Flufftember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2114109
Kudos: 73





	“Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?”

Tickling on back and shoulders woke him from a slumber. Ace was laying face down on the deck, the back of head and nape covered by the hat, but most of his body naked and left on the mercy of the sun. And someone’s overly curious, playful fingers were moving up and down his spine. It felt good. But also tickled. He couldn’t decide if he should roll and shoo away the intruder or let her -because he knew it was (Name), he could recognize her touch even in much deeper sleep- continue. It truly felt amazing, even with the cost of some muffled giggles and muscle spasms. He could kill for that gentle touch of her fingertips.

No wonder it quickly lulled him back to the semi asleep state - the warmth, the caress, the rustle of her clothes as she moved closer. Something else touched his skin; something cold and a bit… Hard? He couldn’t focus enough to decipher what it could be. It soothed the tickling as it scratched him; he shamelessly arched to get it closer to the itchy points, earning a giggle from her. No mercy was shown, the backscratcher moved only as she wanted. Ace whined as it passed a few crucial points. He reached back to serve himself - and his fingers touched something wet and a bit sticky.

“Wha?” He cracked an eye open and gave his hand a look. It was stained with something black.

“(Name), what the-”

More giggles escaped her lips as the scratcher moved forward, towards his shoulders this time. Still submerged within dreams, Ace’s brain was processing slowly. What she was doing to him? Why did he have something spilled on his back? 

_Don’t tell me she is-_

He leaped to sitting position, his head a bit dizzy from the sudden switch. (Name) was next to him, squatting and holding a marker in her hand.

“Did you-” Ace did his best to look behind him and spotted lines drawn on his shoulders and back. “I can’t believe it. (Name)!”

She was in fits, her whole body shaking as he tried to reach all of the marks she left on his body. While he was squirming and whining, she reached towards his face and drew another line, from the tip of his nose towards cheekbones.

“Can you stop playing connect the dots with my freckles?” He huffed as the marker was staining his face. “This ain’t funny!”

“You look like an idiot.” She showed him tongue. “Well, more than usual.”

He tackled her on the deck. In assist of her giggles they rolled all over the place; Ace trying to grab her hands and stop her artistic efforts, her doing her best to smear the marker all over him. Finally he pinned her underneath and won the marker. With an ugly smirk of satisfaction, he attacked her. Soon, she was covered in similar manner: ugly drawings all over her cheeks, neck, even the neckline and hands as she was trying to fight him back. Few times she managed to, some new symbols appeared on Ace’s chest, but as the stronger one he eventually had it his way.

“You’re an asshole.” She was still giggling, wriggling to get away from the marker.

“You started.” He playfully nibbled along her jawline. Few peppered kisses later their lips met. Despite bitter taste of marker on them, they enjoyed the kiss, from time to time interrupted by their giggles. 

But as soon as he let her go, she quickly snatched the marker - and the fight erupted anew.

Marco and Izo were watching them from the upper deck, both of them enjoying the cute view.

“Ah, youth.” Izo smiled indulgently. “Sometimes I wish I could have this much energy.”

“Oh, believe me,” Marco chuckled. “You don’t want to be in their place right now.”

“Why so?”

“Bet no one told them yet that it’s a permanent marker.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you liked it, I'll really appreciate, if you leave a kudo and/or a comment (*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡
> 
> This was written for a request on my writing tumblr some-piece. I encourage you to visit it, since I'm far more active there. And from time to time I am open for requests ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
